The present invention relates to an oil filter assembly and more particularly relates to an end member construction for such an assembly.
Oil filter assemblies now in common use are generally of two types. One of the two types is constructed such that only the filter element need be replaced when it becomes full of contaminants while the other of the two types is constructed such that the filter element is embodied in a cartridge which must be replaced when the filter element becomes full of contaminants.
No matter what type of filter assembly is employed, it is desirable that the construction thereof be simple, easy to disassemble for service and economical to construct.